Yoshi's Flight
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: Just a RANDOM drabble about Yoshi getting his SSBB wings and having a flight. What he finds out abut himself suprises him... Realisations are made, confidence is found and rivals' are squared off ... Kind of. This story has no plot! It's RANDOM! Enjoy!


Hey people. This is my newest story for . Hopefully you will enjoy, and I hope you see improvment from my previous writings. :) Please review, this is a one shot that involves yoshi with dragon wings. Just a random, mindless drabble about his journey. Don't know why I wrote this to be honest. I think it has something to do with me building a model of a bi-plane today. Successful may I add? :P It may also have something to dso with me listening to "Take to the sky" by Owl City, repeatedly. Haven't heard it? Go listen to it, NOAHHHHHHHHHH! Hahahaha, just joking, but seriously, I recommend it! :)

Hopefully you can put up with my stupidity. XD Please, even if you hate it, tell me how it was. :)

The clouds seemed to part as a green dinosaur soared through them expertedly, excited yips escaping from his mouth in a desperate outlet of the utter bliss he felt. The clouds once more enveloped him and he spun around, trying to make a new pathway for him to follow mindlessly, just for the joy of it. The fluffy exteriors of his wings brushed his legs and tickled playfully, as the calm breeze gently ushered him along his unknown path.

His arms extended and his eyes closed, feeling the air slip through his fingers, serenity quickly settling in his already- comfortable demeaneur. With no where to go, he simply flew and although he didn't know where to, he floated onwards, simply enjoying the vast view of the earth below him and allowing his mind to wander away from the cold, harsh grips of reality.

To Yoshi, reality made no sense. Everything was so definite and he had no chance to express his **true **feelings, as he was thought of a mindless thing that ate alot more than his diet would naturally allow. He shook off the second of negetive thinking that spun around his head and forgot the world instead. He knew his value; the countless adventures Mario would have failed if his flutter jump hadn't accompanied him over the gaps that were simply too far to jump. Or how fast Mario would have blown up if he was not there to spit the bomb- ombs far away from him. He _was _important.

Suddenly, Yoshi saw a bird level with his eyes as it gracefully spiralled through a cloud and then nose dive back beside him, a wobbly smile printed across his beak. Yoshi recognised the enemy all too well.

_A Goonie... _

But for now, their rivalry meant nothing as they swirled through the sky with a huge velocity that no one could ever portray intentionally. The ultimate glee was unreal as they made the ball's of cotton disperse into a dozen and one particles. Like an unexpected hug, the pair happily accepted the amazing carefree feeling that filled their systems sneakily. The contrast of fuzzy against feathered wings flowed through the slightly competive atmosphere as they playfully shoved each other with their eyes on the prize; victory ...

Then, without another word, (Or squawk!) the bird disappeared from view with so much as a careless flap of it's delicate wing. It was almost like a magic trick; it played on the mind on just how it was physically possible!

Yoshi watched the dreamy enviroment evolve, as the sky slowly faded into mutiple colours, like a painters pallet. The sunset glowered at him and made him shiver slightly, as a peculiar shade of red settled into the once blue sky. It also proved that it was the dominant colour, because whilst orange and yellow mingled peacefully, the vast amount of red refused to let any colours mix, resulting in a strong, firm line of red striding across the horizon.

Yoshi carefully edged himself away from it, as his wings slowly lowered him to fly amongst the friendly vibes of the yellow spread instead. A smile formed on his lips, as he saw the late evening birds settle into nearby tree's, and a leaf brushed by his left wing, making a content sigh escape his mouth. Suddenly, his favourite snack flew by! A para- troopa! But his appetite didn't call to him and he ignored it, sparing it for the night. He would get it tomorrow...

His wings stretched lazily and created a faint, yet invasive shadow on the ground below him. He felt them contract slowly and he seemed to awake from his half awake trance- like state with haste. He remembered the rules of his wings.

Noting on his time limit, Yoshi shook his head, disappointed that he had to leave at all. Reluctantly, he glided (Is that right?) downwards at a steady pace, his wings flashing quickly. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as the time consumed him quicker than he thought and he dipped conspicuoulsy downwards, in a nose dive fashion.

For the first time that night, the air seemed to fight him, as his descent proceeded quickly,without fault.

The quicker the flash, the more the urgency to move faster crept up inside of Yoshi's stomach, as nerves began to unsettle him slightly, a brief look of worry crossing his face.

Suddenly his wings disappeared obnoxiously and left him to fall, without the aid of their large surfaces to keep him afloat. But no sooner had he felt the strange sensation of falling, had his feet touched the ground. Soft grass cushioned his uncertain plods through the now dark world. He felt his way forward, cautiously checking his path ahead of him by poking it with his foot.

Where was he?

No matter. All of this lucious grass made him feel drowsy, and besides, it wasn't windy tonight. An old-fashioned nap under the stars could not possibly bother him on this particular night. Though pre-cation was indeed necessary...

He curled up under a tree and allowed his eyes to close, already sleepy from his most amazing visit ever; he had been into the unknown, all on his own! Excitment bubbled in Yoshi's stomach, as the thought of his independence enchanted him and softly lulled him into a content sleep, like a personal lullaby.

And just before he floated to dream-land for the night, he decided that tomorrow he would also search for adventure.

Take to the sky...

**There! Finished! :D**

**I must say that I'm rather proud of this piece and looking back now, I honestly think I've improved from my previous stories/writings. **

**I know that not much happens, but I enjoyed writing it and that's all that matters. Besides, I tried to make the grammer and punctuation bearable for you to read, so hopefully you will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! **

**Please review! I'm not going to beg you but ... - PLEASE? I'd really honestly appreciate it! Nah ... I'm just kidding. But seriously, reviews are nice. ;)**

**Thank you for anyone who reads! :)**

**~Ciao~**


End file.
